


Before 7am

by DorianWilde



Series: Janto deleted scenes [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones - Freeform, Janto fluff, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is not a morning person. Jack is.</p><p>“Rise and shine!” Jack was practically bouncing.</p><p>Ugnh.</p><p>“Bastard,” Ianto whimpered, hiding his head under a pillow when Jack turned the lights on. It wasn't natural, being this bloody happy before 7 am.</p><p>From now on, he's on decaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before 7am

”Come on! Time to get up!” Jack exclaimed cheerfully, snatching Ianto's alarm clock and holding it out of reach. He was standing by the bed, taking his time turning the horrible noise off. If Ianto knew him right, he'd already been up for hours, full of energy.

 

_Maniac._

 

“No,” Ianto mumbled, curling up under the covers. Unlike his partner, he was  _not_  a morning person. In all honesty, he wasn't even fully awake until he'd had his second coffee. Since he had his second cup at work, he supposed the drive there was slightly illegal.

 

“Yes,” Jack corrected him firmly. “Come ooon,” he said as he forcefully pulled the covers from Ianto's clutching hands. “Rise and shine!” Jack was practically bouncing.

 

_Ugnh._

 

“Bastard,” Ianto whimpered, hiding his head under a pillow when Jack turned the lights on. It wasn't natural, being this bloody happy before 7 am.

 

_From now on, he's on decaf._

 

“How do you ever get to work on time?” Jack pondered, halfheartedly trying to pinch his pillow, stopping when Ianto growled.

 

“I get a full nights sleep,” Ianto muttered, glaring blearily from under the pillow, hugging it to him just in case Jack would try again.

 

“I bet  _not_  getting a full nights sleep is more fun though,” Jack grinned smugly.

 

“Not right now,” Ianto sulked, shivering, wishing he'd worn his ducky pyjamas.

 

“Get out of bed,” Jack insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, probably aiming at authoritative.

 

“No.” Ianto snuggled deeper into the sheet, closing his eyes.

 

“I'll make you coffee,” Jack coerced.

 

“Your coffee is rubbish,” Ianto informed him, voice a bit muffled.

 

“I could give it a try-”

 

“Touch my coffeemaker and perish.”

 

“Right. Um. I'll let you shower with me,” Jack tempted, Ianto imagining his come-hither smile.

 

“Sleep,” he said decisively, hiding his face in the pillow again.

 

“Hm, I feel a bit insulted,” Jack huffed. “I'll just assume you don't have the energy for it.” He paused, thinking. “I promise I'll let you organize my desk.”

 

“Sleep.”

 

“I'll have Owen clean up his own mess for the rest of the day.”

 

“Sleep.”

 

“I promise not to steal your coffee when you're not looking.”

 

“Sleep.”

 

“I'll make you a full english breakfast.”

 

“Last time you set my stove on fire,” Ianto reminded him.

 

“Oh yeah.” Jack snorted.

 

“Besides, I don't like beans,” Ianto mumbled, body relaxing more and more.

 

“But you do like sausage,” Jack leered. “How about I make you something non-flammable?” he suggested.

 

“Sleep,” Ianto repeated, words a bit slurred as he slowly began drifting back to the wonderful dream he'd had. Something about a unicorn and coffee. And a bowler hat, there had definitely been a bowler hat.

 

“How about I promise I'll never ever steal your Friday cupcake again?” Ianto only scoffed. “You're right, I'd break that promise in a heartbeat,” Jack admitted. “I'll buy you a new coffee machine, you hate the one we have back at the Hub,” he said desperately. Ianto pried one eye open.

 

“Can I pick it out myself?” he asked.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Jack looked hopeful.

 

“And a coffee grinder?” Ianto quickly added.

 

“Absolutely.” Jack nodded vigorously.

 

Ianto considered the offer a few moments. “'s no worth i,” he decided, rolling around, dragging the sheet with him, using it as a blanket.

 

_Nice and warmish._

 

“How about I-”

 

“How about,” Ianto interrupted, squinting at him. “You talk to the boss and tell him we'll be a bit late, get back to bed, cuddle for a bit then run through our exercise program?”

 

“I'm the boss,” Jack began confusedly, then grinned. “I see what you did there.”

 

“Mmm,” Ianto acknowledged, choking a yawn.

 

“By exercise program, do you mean-?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Right.” Jack looked torn for about two seconds. “I know a few new exercises we haven't tried.” The mattress bounced a bit as he got back into bed, thankfully bringing the covers with him.

 

“Hm?” Ianto snuggled up to him, nuzzling his pillow.

 

“You rest for a bit,” Jack told him, flinging an arm around his waist. “You gonna need it.”

 

**AN: If you've read "The Battle of the Cupcake" and "Casual Friday" you'll get the cupcake and pyjamas-refrences that might seem a bit random if you haven't. And if you haven't, read them. That's an order. Then leave a review. That's also an order. Oh, and if you got the references you deserve a celebratory banana. Bananas are a great source of potassium. Yup.**

**I'm going to bed now. -Dorian**

 


End file.
